Jurei Seigen
''This article,Jurei Seigen, is property of User:MangaPirate7539. Introduction ''"The best is the best, yet the unique and rare will prevail in the end, because you supreme addicts think to much of yourself"-Jurei Seigen As a kid, Jurei Seigen always heard stories about the legendary pirates and the World Government. He didn't know which side to be against and become, but in the end he sees neither side was greater except being a bounty hunter to overthrow both the World Government and the Pirates joining and creating a new revolutionary army. Appearance "I have to have confidence, bravery, and most of all faith if I'm going to become the Bounty Lord"-Jurei Seigen Pre-Timeskip Jurei carries a variety of weapons in which only mastered weilders may utilize in skilled performances. He is equipped with a short sword, a tomahawk at his side, and on his back a 7 foot long crossbow. He also uses a sheild attached to his arm on the left along his hands are gauntlets that serve in hand to hand combat. In horzantally, Jurei specializes in the spear. His outfit is overall blue and silver with a white cape that doesn't affect his battle style in any way. Post-Timeskip Jurei has a rare jewel that is cross-shaped and it holds all of his weapons, which makes it easier to run with an easier load of equipment. He now has a leather coat or jacket that has jagged pocket lines at the end, fitted with 5 swords (4 small-width swords each with similar heights and in the middle, 1 medium-width sword). On both sides of his waist, flintlock pistols inside their holsters can be seen over his dark belt. As for his hair, Jurei changed his hairstlyle to shaggy instead of smooth and long. Personality "Don't be just a shadow that will fade, be the seed that grows into superior plants in which you will find the true light"-Jurei Seigen Jurei is shown to be quite calm over situations and has a cool attitude between those around him. Everyone looks up to him and relies on their hero most of all. He can also be a bit of a strategic guy when it comes down to a serious opponent. Being frantic or worried would not suit him if he were to be using all the weapons, so he remains docile and relaxed to aim perfectly toward his targets. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jurei has shown to be skilled in swordsmanship as to how he cut a huge fleet in half. Marksmanship Jurei has shown to be skilled in marksmanship as to how he can redirect and spin his projectiles around. Hand to Hand Combat Jurei uses martial arts in which he combines with his ordinance style to effectively damage people in close range combat. Physical Strength Seigen has shown to have superhuman strength, noted because of carrying all his weapons easily. He must ahve grown used to holding them as to how fast he sprints into action by doing so.He seems to be able to pull out his weapon in a hundredth of a second in a defensive and offensive way. Endurance Jurei can endure many hits to any part of his body as he is an ultimate body builder. Weapons Jurei can use any weapon recognized by any person or expert in the world, but can also have unidentified knowledge of unknown items or objects from beyond the sky to the deep oceans of the ocean blue. Gallery Normal.jpg|'Pre-Timeskip' Say.jpg|'Post-Timeskip' Firion_and_His_Tools_by_Nick_Ian.jpg|'Jurei Using His Multi-Weapon Bow' Genesis-Artwork.jpg|'Jurei's Appearance in Valkyria' Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:MangaPirate7539 Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Human